


Extras and Worldbuilding for Lost and Found Again

by Night_Time_Daydreams



Series: Lost and Found Again [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, If you want to see this insane creative process of mine, Like, Multi, Other, So feel free to ask questions!, There's lots of stuff that I am more than willing to rant about, This Is The Place For You, This is all Worldbuilding, Worldbuilding, at some point, lots of worldbuilding, there'll be a FAQ page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Daydreams/pseuds/Night_Time_Daydreams
Summary: Hullo!!! This is the page that I'm going to upload a bunch of worldbuilding stuff to for my main fanfic series, as well as maps and such (y'know, because I've put far too much effort into a fanfiction) - some people seemed interested, so here we go!Note: This'll definitely have spoilers up to whatever the current Lost and Found Again work is, so proceed with caution lol
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Sanders Sides Characters & Original Characters
Series: Lost and Found Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Extras and Worldbuilding for Lost and Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Woo!!! It's up!!!!! 
> 
> Welcome one, welcome all to my Collection Of Randomness!!!! Be warned, this is going to have absolutely no rhyme or reason, though I will have a list of what's actually in here...for the most part. Whatever, y'all know how random my shtuff always is. 
> 
> This particular ch is going to be an infodump about Roman's lives. Honestly, I've just been w a i t i n g to put all this out there lol. Note though, (HEY HEY HEY NOTE HERE PLEASE READ THIS) I do describe how these people die. There's nothing overly-explicit, but I do want you to be prepared. 
> 
> (This was going to have pictures of the charts and sketches, but I can't figure out how to insert the pictures (: This is great) 
> 
> (Also, Happy Valentine's Day! Or, as my ace self usually likes to call it, Discount Chocolate Day)

The Incarnations: 

1\. Romulus  
2\. Romeo  
3\. Xander  
4\. Ray   
5\. Leo   
6\. Royce   
7\. Rowan   
8\. Royal  
9\. Perseus  
10\. Rogue   
11\. Robin   
12\. Pryce   
13\. Roman 

Most powerful in terms of magic: 

1\. Roman   
2\. Romulus  
3\. Royce  
4\. Pryce   
5\. Leo   
6\. Robin  
7\. Xander  
8\. Rogue   
9\. Royal  
10\. Romeo  
11\. Ray   
12\. Rowan   
13\. Perseus

Profession:

Romulus: Prince/Artificer (as a side-hobby)  
Romeo: Innkeeper  
Xander: Knight   
Ray: Hermit   
Leo: A literal child, he had no job   
Royce: Alchemist   
Rowan: Carpenter  
Royal: Traveler/Jack-Of-All-Trades (he does odd jobs to get by as he travels)  
Perseus: Librarian   
Rogue: Musician   
Robin: Performer  
Pryce: He didn't quite have a job, though he did all sorts of odd-jobs to help his family get by (like Royal)   
Roman: Entertainer (with Thomas) 

Age at time of death:

Romulus: 31 1/2  
Romeo: 28   
Xander: 25  
Ray: Exactly 26   
Leo: 9   
Royce: 35 1/2   
Rowan: 33  
Royal: 31  
Perseus: 30   
Rogue: 29  
Robin 28   
Pryce: 27 1/2   
Roman: 27 

Who lived where: 

Romulus: Kilspire (the capital of Pyrrhia)   
Romeo: Shipton (large lakeside town)   
Xander: Kilspire  
Ray: The mountains just outside Kilspire, moved there from Ardenglass  
Leo: Tarrin (small riverside town near the border of Pyrrhia)  
Royce: Kilspire  
Rowan: Sharnwood (large-ish town on the edge of a large forest)  
Royal: N/A (He's a wanderer, he doesn't really have one set place), the Fae City  
Perseus: Kilspire, moved there from New Cresthill (large town on the outskirts of Kilspire  
Rogue: Kilspire, moved there from Astrakane (small town on the edge of a large, semi-barren plains)   
Robin: Kilspire, moved there from Narvale (medium-sized town just on the edge of a few rivers)  
Pryce: Lunaris (medium-sized town just between the Fairy Queen's forest and another forest)   
Roman: Born in Ravenhale (The Forsaken Town), wandered with Thomas, settled in Freyhold (small, happy town on the edge of the Fairy Queen's Forest) 

How they were killed:   
Romulus: Complications with the Blessing   
Romeo: Sickness  
Xander: Infected injury from fighting the dragon   
Ray: Bandit raid gone wrong   
Leo: Drowned in flash-flood   
Royce: Experiment gone wrong (Blessing related)  
Rowan: Fae Deal complications   
Royal: Monster Attack  
Perseus: Murdered for his job  
Rogue: Food poisoning   
Robin: Performance stunt gone wrong   
Pryce: Blessing Complications  
Roman: Blessing Complications 

ADDITIONAL INFO: 

Romulus: Longer brown hair, Long And Lean, The First Himbo

Romeo: A bit (a l o t) more suave, a bit shorter, short cropped hair, gap in his teeth, met the Immortals as he was rehearsing for one of his shows, learned about his past very quickly (with a combination of his flirty-ness and the Immortals not knowing much about the Blessing yet)

Xander: Big And Buff, gives really good hugs tbh, definite stubble, chipped tooth (bc he fites alot), darker hair than most of the others, stereotypical Himbo looks 

Ray: Tall and slender, sharp and gaunt features, Pessimist, very much a hermit, lived alone on the mountains with his sheep, met Logan and Patton when they were at the market and he needed more gardening tools, they knew it was him immediately (they'd learned to look for the eyes), Ray was probably the most freaked out about his history (but he settled in with the others soon enough), the Immortals had been setting up a surprise picnic for his birthday when bandits stumbled across the cabin

Leo: a child, like an actual child, super curly blond hair, just lost his front tooth when he died, honestly he was just a really cute kid, he and his twin brother (Scorpio, the reincarnation of Regulus and predecessor to Remus) drowned together in a flash-flood, the Immortals never met him so he never remembered his past, when Royce remembered he also remembered Leo which is how the Immortals first learned of him 

Royce: The only one to have pin-straight (lol) hair, brown-ish red-ish hair to match his eyes, Honest-To-God Mad Scientist, met Virgil and Patton while he was trying to heal people who were fighting in a battle, he had been throwing potions left right and center (think the splash potions in Minecraft) to anyone who needed them (including the "enemy"), he had signed on as a medic and went awol and...no one really stopped him, it was a shitty war that no one wanted with far too much bloodshed, they didn't want anyone else to die (and they didn't want to upset Royce lol), Virgil almost ran on sight of him (but Patton settled him), when Royce began to remember he began experimenting with Logan's helpt to try and either lengthen his life or fix the broken Blessing, one such experiment went wrong and he died, it wasn't quiet but it was quick 

Rowan: M a h o g a n y hair, super tanned, Dorito/Chris Evans shaped, long story short Logan was tired and grieving and just wanted to get rid of the "problem" in the Brownies' part of the forest, when Logan made the Deal he made it for Rowan's life and there wasn't a way that they could reliably undo the process 

Royal: darker skin, brighter smile, didn't give a flying fuck about anyone's opinion of him, short and stout, m u s c l e s, he traveled all over and met each of the Immortals over the course of a month, though he left near-immediately bc *commitment and abandonment issues*, eventually settled with the Immortals in the Fae City, he died in an attack on the city by a giant eldritch-monster thing 

Perseus: g l a s s e s, f r e c k l e s, mousy brown hair, more introverted than the others (though that just means that when he's around the Immortals he is /so hyper of gods/), loved to discuss books with Logan, eventually became the Librarian of the largest library in Kilspire, though he was murdered over it by a jealous coworker, the murderer was...not around for much longer thanks to Patton, Virgil ducked out after Perseus (ooooh) because he felt incredibly guilty and was just tearing himself apart over it

Rogue: d a r k hair, like long and black, RBF to rival anyone's (even Virgil's), honestly a total sweetheart though, he would absolutely kill for the ones he loved though, became a famous musician, when he was making a name for himself he didn't really have all that much food, due to Cosmic Irony (aka food poisoning) he died, ***This is when Logan really began to suspect that the Blessing was /directly/ causing the Incarnations to die***

Robin: mole just under the left side of his jaw, sometimes needed glasses, sharp jawline, *coughWilburSootLookinAsscoughcough*, performer/actor, he met all the Immortals at the same time when he gave them all roses because he is a Massive Fucking Flirt, he was the first to verbally acknowledge how he feels some odd connection to the Immortals, ***This is when Logan /knew/ that the Blessing was hurting him***

Pryce: Like a combination of Roman and Romulus tbh, a total sweetheart, would literally cry if he stepped on a ladybug but would absolutely be the one to smush a spider for Patton (he'd also murder someone for them but that's another matter), He lived with his adopted siblings Dyad Teal and Andy because he was found abandoned on the side of a local road when he was a baby (hence why this iteration of Remus wasn't exactly present), Roman's adopted parents had died years before due to sickness, Pryce worked odd jobs just for the money that he'd get for his family and his magic helped him excel at whatever he did, the Immortals sensed his immense magical power and went to find him because /oh shit that's /our/ dumbass/, things were happy for a while, near the end Logan's trying desperately to save Pryce/Romulus (he doesn't know anymore) /and/ keep the others from finding out what's happening, Pryce makes Logan swear to not let his family see him die, also to not tell the other two about why this is happening (so that they don't worry), he cites the fact that Patton will worry and Virgil will self-destruct and Pryce knows that they're all going to have to be there for each other, despite Logan's best efforts Pryce's family sees him die, they're all brought to the Fae Capital and they're all...happy? content? no, they're all /safe/

Roman: The Himbo Supreme, we all know him, we all love him, it's f i n e

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually made it this far, thank you so much!! I honestly can't tell you how much I love and appreciate all of you. This started as a fun little joke with my now-boyfriend (love you hon <3) about how Roman's a Himbo, then, well, it grew. I've been working on this for almost a year now, and honestly? This story has been one of the main reasons I'm still here today. 
> 
> The point here is that this story is so, so important to me, and seeing other people enjoying something that I work so hard on is so, so special to me. 
> 
> Thank you!!!! <3


End file.
